In electromagnetic launchers of the inductive storage type, a source of high DC current, such as a homopolar generator, drives current through a circuit loop including a storage inductor and a closed current commutating switch. Once the inductor is fully charged, a mass, such as a projectile, equipped with a conductive armature is injected into the breech of the launcher with the armature in sliding electrical contact with a pair of parallel, spaced launcher rails. The switch is then opened to commutate inductor discharging current into the launcher rails with current flow between the rails being conducted by the armature. The armature current reacts with the magnetic field created by the rail current to develop electromotive forces acting on the armature to accelerate the projectile through the launcher to a high exit velocity.
To achieve a desired exit or muzzle velocity wall beyond the capability of chemical gun technology, extremely high DC current magnitudes, in the megampere range are required. Thus, a tremendous burden is imposed on the switch when it is called upon to open the inductor charging circuit loop and commutate DC current of such extraordinary magnitudes into the launcher rails at the moment of launch. Switch opening is accompanied by extremely violent arcing which must be rapidly cleared to avoid degraded launcher performance and possible switch destruction. Thus, each launch extracts a heavy toll on the commutating switch, and its service life is therefore very limited.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the inductive storage type having improved commutating switch performance.
An additional object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character, wherein the duty imposed on the commutating switch is minimized.
Another object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character, wherein commutating switch service life is dramatically improved.
Yet another object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character wherein commutating switch operation is automatically coordinated with the movement through the launcher of a mass being launched.
An additional object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character, wherein erosion of the launcher rails is minimized.
A further object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character, which is capable of rapid-fire operation.
A still further object is to provide an electromagnetic launcher of the above-character which is more efficient in operation over a long service life.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.